De grands enfants
by Hermaline
Summary: Vous connaissez Rayman ? ... Et bien SG1 le connait aussi.coécrite avec Melyonen


Titre : De grands enfants

Auteurs : Hermaline et Melyonen

E-mail : et : Humour voire délire complètement idiot

Saison : 7 (nostalgieeeeeeee… oui je sais, je l'ai déjà fait )

Résumé : Vous connaissez Rayman ? … Et bien, SG1 le connaît aussi.

Note : Alors Melyonen, en réalité Violette, est une amie à moi. Cet après-midi on a joué à Rayman et là, elle me dit « Tu imagines Jack jouer aussi ? » et donc on a noté tous nos délires pour les retranscrire ici. Having fun !

**De grands enfants**

Un bruit clair et répétitif résonnait régulièrement dans la petite pièce alors que les doigts de Jack O'Neill frappaient le bois du bureau. On toqua enfin à la porte et il cria un retentissant « Entrez ! ».

Deux silhouettes pénétrèrent dans les quartiers.

J : Ah ba c'est pas trop tôt !

D : Désolés, nous sommes des personnes occupées, contrairement à certains…

Le colonel lui lança un regard noir puis Daniel et Teal'c se rapprochèrent de la « bête ».

D : Alors, on a un problème ?

J : Ouais je trouve pas comment passer le premier niveau.

Daniel regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur ou un petit personnage dribblait avec son ventre.

D : Attendez mais vous êtes…

J : Bon c'est vrai, j'arrive pas à commencer le jeu.

D : Ba pourtant c'est pas dur !

J : Je sais mais j'arrive pas à coordonner mes mouvements.

T : Que voulez-vous dire O'Neill ?

J : Ba, ma main droite doit le faire bouger et ma main gauche le faire sauter et tirer. Je suis désolé mais se concentrer sur les deux d'un coup c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

L'archéologue échangea un regard silencieux avec Teal'c qui haussa un sourcil.

D : Bon montrez-moi ça.

Jack recula légèrement sa chaise pendant que Daniel prenait place sur la seconde qu'il avait dores et déjà préparée.

D : C'est quelle version ?

J : Euh attendez ça doit être écrit sur la boîte… 2 ! C'est Rayman 2 !

D : D'accord… donc là vous devez juste faire un petit parcours et apprendre à utiliser l'hélicoptère.

J : Le quoi ?

D : Rayman peut voler avec ses cheveux.

J : Ses cheveux ?

D : Oui. Avec la touche Q et…

J : Attendez la touche Q c'est pour ma main gauche ?

D : Et bien oui.

J : Mais j'ai dit que je pouvais pas me concentrer sur mes deux mains !

D : Bon et bien je vous propose de faire les sauts et l'arme pendant que vous, vous le déplacez.

J : Ca marche. Quant à vous Teal'c… vous… vous supervisez.

T : Bien O'Neill.

Le jaffa vint se positionner derrière eux pour être face à l'écran.

D : Bon et bien tout le monde est prêt ? J'enlève la pause.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le colonel s'habitue au maniement du personnage mais finalement ce n'était pas si dur constata-t-il. Quand son neveu lui avait offert ce jeu celui-ci lui avait bien dit que les filles adoraient le voir battre les méchants. Or, impressionner son major n'était pas inutile, le seul problème c'est qu'il fallait qu'il réussisse à les battre ces méchants, sinon elle le prendrait pour un incapable.

D : Vous courrez vers le bord pour prendre de l'élan et moi j'active l'hélico.

J : Ok.

Malheureusement Daniel ne parvint pas à viser dès la première fois et le petit bonhomme tomba lentement vers la rivière.

Le même schéma se répéta et Jack commença à s'énerver de toujours voir Rayman voler doucement.

J : Bon vous pouvez pas le désactiver cet hélico et le laisser tomber franchement ? Il commence sérieusement à me fatiguer.

D : Mais non je peux pas, regardez même si je lâche la touche, il continue !

T : Et si vous réappuyez sur la touche, Daniel Jackson ?

D : Oh Teal'c je ne pense pas que… ah ba si, vous avez raison.

J : Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès, Daniel !

D : Ba…

Le jeu progressait lentement. Très lentement, mais voilà le petit bonhomme blond qui se mit à se dandiner devant des nénuphars.

J : Ces poissons sont effrayants.

T : Ce n'est qu'un jeu, O'Neill.

J : Oui, mais imaginez ces pauvres enfants !

D : Peut-être que je peux le tuer.

Jack tentait de déplacer le personnage pour qu'il soit en face du poisson… en vain. L'archéologue tirait au petit bonheur la chance, et cela ne servait strictement à rien.

T : Si vous déplaciez la vue subjective de cet être sur le poisson, O'Neill, peut-être qu'il serait plus simple de le frapper.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors que les deux joueurs demeuraient immobiles.

T : Appuyez sur le bouton de la vue subjective, là, O'Neill.

Le jaffa posa son doigt sur la touche, sous le regard étonné de Jack.

J : Oui, ba, je pouvais le faire, quand même.

D : Bon, à moi, maintenant !

Effectivement, lorsque le personnage en trois dimensions faisait face à sa cible, il lui était bien plus simple de toucher le poisson. Quelques instants plus tard, une sorte de chenille poilue poursuivait Rayman.

D : Courrez, Jack, courrez !

J : Oui, oui, c'est ce que je fais, mais elle est coriace !

T : C'est votre personnage à vous deux, qui ne l'est pas.

J : Mince… Y'a le truc en haut qui devient rouge ! Ca veut pas dire qu'on va mourir ?

D : « Vous » allez mourir, ce n'est pas mon jeu.

J : Lâche !

T : Vous n'auriez pas amené un petit papier sur ce jeu, Daniel Jackson ?

L'appelé tira un petit bout de feuille déchiré de sa poche, puis le plaça juste devant les yeux du colonel.

J : J'essaye de survivre, Daniel, vous m'empêchez de voir !

D : Mettez sur pause.

T : C'est vous qui avez la main la plus proche du bouton pause, Daniel.

Sous un soupir de l'archéologue, l'écran pause s'afficha. Avec l'expression d'un expert en jeu vidéo certain de tous ses gestes, il composa le code pour remplir la barre de vie… Ce qui donna lieu à des applaudissements et exclamations enjoués de la part du jeu vidéo.

Teal'c arqua un sourcil. Jack, lui, demanda :

J : Refaites-le, Daniel, c'est amusant.

Et au bout de cinq fois –sur le même code, cela va de soi-, Daniel et Jack étaient en train d'applaudir de manière infantile, en simultané avec le jeu. Teal'c, lui, n'avait pas pris la peine d'abaisser son sourcil.

Le jaffa parvint à les faire judicieusement ce manège puéril et il reprirent le cours de la partie non sans difficultés de concentration – Jack insistant continuellement pour retaper le code alors que la barre demeurait remplie.

Le personnage arriva au bord d'un lac et, après avoir tenté par quatre fois de réussir à passer le pont de corde, se hissa sur une plateforme ou deux plateaux qui montaient et descendaient régulièrement lui faisait face.

J : Je fais quoi là ?

D : C'est simple, vous sautez sur le premier plateau là, à gauche, ensuite vous allez sur le deuxième afin de rentrer dans le passage au dessus.

J : Ok…

D : Attention cette fois-ci la vue subjective ne fonctionne pas.

J : Pourquoi ?

T : Parce que cela serait trop simple, O'Neill.

J : Ah… Bon… D'accord…

Alors le colonel commença lentement à faire avancer millimètre par millimètre Rayman puis, à bout de patience, appuya franchement sur la touche.

Le petit bonhomme plongea dans l'eau.

D : Raaa Jack vous auriez pu faire attention.

J : Oui ba j'ai pas fait exprès.

Rayman repassa le pont de corde et se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur la plateforme. Mais comme cela était à prévoir, il retomba dans l'eau, faute de délicatesse de la part d'O'Neill.

Daniel et Teal'c le laissèrent recommencer six fois en tout avant de perdre patience à leur tour et le premier saisit le clavier, finissant le niveau en deux temps trois mouvements.

Soudainement, Rayman fit face à des petits bonhommes bleus qui se mirent à pleurer la perte de leur père.

J : Il fallait le ranger !

Teal'c demeurait stoïque, et Jack s'empressa de compléter sa blague :

J : Mais… Vous savez, pour ne pas le perdre, il fallait le ranger !

T : L'humour terrien m'échappera toujours, O'Neill.

D : Essayez d'être attentif à ce que ces bonhommes vous expliquent.

J : Ils m'énervent, ces trucs. Regardez-les geindre ! C'est pathétique !

Daniel soupira, pendant que Jack reprenait les pleurs des personnages bleus.

T : Restez concentré, O'Neill.

Croisant des regards noirs de ses compagnons de jeu, le colonel jeta l'éponge, pour se replonger dans le jeu. A vrai dire, cela devenait de plus en plus passionnant et difficile. Les pirates étaient coriaces, et Daniel mitraillait ses ennemis de son poing lumineux, jusqu'à ce que…

D : Aaaaaahhhh !!!

T : Que se passe-t-il, Daniel Jackson ?

D : Jack, il m'a… il m'a… caressé la main !

J : Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Vous aviez votre main, là, alors…

D : Ne me touchez plus !

J : Mais, Daniel…

D : Vous me choquez ! C'est… c'est… Bon sang, vous avez beau être frustré, j'aimerais que cela ne me retombe pas dessus !

T : Pourrions-nous reprendre cette partie ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et le personnage progressa assez bien dans le niveau jusqu'à ce qu'il eut la malchance, au détour d'un couloir, de se faire surprendre par un pirate.

J : Satané bestiole ! D'où qu'elle sort ?

Surpris, Daniel s'employa aussitôt à utiliser son poing mais avec difficulté.

D : Mais Jack enfin pourquoi vous lui tournez le dos ? Comment voulez-vous que je le tue si je le voie pas ?

J : Mais je croyais que votre arme ferait ricochet.

L'archéologue préféra ne pas répondre et ils mirent plus de temps que prévu à battre leur ennemi ce qui énerva profondément Jack qui abandonna le clavier et asséna un violent coup de poing de rage au bureau.

L'écran devint brusquement noir.

T : Qu'avez-vous fait O'Neill ?

J : Ba je sais pas, peut-être qu'il a senti que j'en avais marre ?!

D : Mais on peut pas arrêter comme ça, il faut sauvegarder ! Rallumez-le !

T : Il est toujours allumé Daniel Jackson.

D : Pardon ?

T : Le voyant de l'unité centrale est visible.

J : A par contre je vois plus le machin bleu.

D : Le « machin bleu » ?

J : Oui, le truc sur le côté de l'écran.

Pris d'un doute soudain, Daniel passa derrière ce dernier.

D : Espèce d'idiot vous avez débranché l'écran !

J : Et oh ! Doucement petit scarabée !

Un bruit significatif se fit entendre alors que le professeur Jackson triturait les fils derrière. Rayman réapparut enfin… face à face avec un pirate.

D : Mince on est en train de se faire catapulter !

Une heure plus tard, la fin de ce niveau était à portée de main. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce était presque religieux, pour saluer cette performance. Et l'être qui accueillait le personnage principal, sur l'écran, se mit à danser le sirtaki avec Rayman.

Soudainement, comme si un commun accord s'était installé entre eux deux, Jack et Daniel se mirent à imiter les deux personnages, en se dandinant sur leurs chaises, alors que Teal'c se permettait un très léger sourire, presque invisible.

Une voix surgit derrière eux.

S : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent et constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la jeune femme frapper.

J : Oh euh on… on joue.

S : Vous « jouez » ?

D : Oui, à Rayman, Jack m'a demandé de l'aider, il voulait vous impressionner.

S : Ah bon ?

O'Neill lança un regard noir à Daniel qui l'ignora.

S : Et… c'est à Rayman combien ?

T : 2 major Carter.

S : Ca tombe bien, j'y ai déjà joué avec mes neveux. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez…

J : C'est gentil mais ça ira Carter, on se débrouille très bien.

S : Ah oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

Elle leur fit une moue suppliante et ils capitulèrent vite, surtout Jack.

J : Bon d'accord mais vous regardez seulement !

S : Ok ok, je me mets à côté de Teal'c. Je vous regarde.

Daniel et Jack reprirent le jeu non sans qu'O'Neill ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil à la jeune femme. Le jaffa leur conseilla alors une méthode personnelle de combat qui les fit discuter un bout de temps.

J : Mais à quoi ça sert Teal'c ?

T : Je vous assure O'Neill que cela vous permettra d'avancer plus vite.

D : Vous croyez ? J'en doute…

S : Oh regardez il a une grosse boule !

Les trois hommes lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

S : Là, il a une grosse boule car il a laissé la main dessus.

Elle désignait l'écran du menton et ils aperçurent effectivement une sphère lumineuse entre les doigts de Rayman.

J : Ah ! Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

D : Comme Sam l'a dit, c'est une grosse boule !

J : Ah… non… c'était ma main.

T : Vous avez un corps étrange, O'Neill.

Sam haussa les épaules.

D : Vous êtes tellement frustré, Jack, que vous vous mettez à vous caresser vous-même…

J : Daniel !

L'attention du groupe se porta sur l'apparition d'un nouvel ami pour Rayman : une sorte de croisement entre le monstre du Loch Ness et un gros serpent, qui disait s'appeler… « Sam. »

Forcément, la surprise s'installa parmi la troupe.

J : Sam ?

S : Oui ?

J : Non, je parlais du machin.

S : Ah, d'accord.

Un court instant, elle avait cru ses rêves se réaliser, et entendre enfin Jack l'appeler par son prénom. Mais non… il parlait du « machin. »

D'après la description du jeu, il fallait accrocher Sam par le foulard. Ce qu'ils firent, pour commencer une course en se traînant derrière elle –ou lui, selon les points de vue-. Jack avait le plus gros du travail, puisqu'il lui fallait diriger la bête. Malheureusement, il se prit un coffre, ce qui le fit s'exclamer :

J : Mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher !

T : « La », O'Neill ?

D : Sam a pourtant une voix bien masculine.

J : Oui, ba j'ai décidé que ça serait « la » ! … Ne discutez pas mes ordres !

Le major Carter haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré.

D : Au fait, pour éviter le coffre, j'aurais peut-être pu sauter Sam avec le Q ?

Un silence laissa planer le sous-entendu pourtant innocent, puis la jeune femme prit la parole :

S : On devrait peut-être éviter de sauter Sam…

Grâce à l'aide de Sam le serpent, Rayman se faufila dans des endroits étroits, et obtint son niveau. Cependant, arrivés devant la porte du niveau supérieur, des personnages annoncèrent que le groupe n'avait pas récolté suffisamment de Lumz. Un grognement réprobateur de la part de Daniel se fit entendre.

J : Alors on refait tous les niveaux pour aller chercher ceux qu'on a oublié ?

D : Oui, oui, on peut !

Ils s'apprêtaient à revenir dans un niveau précédent, avant que Sam ne les coupe :

S : Vous devriez taper « GIMMELUMZ. »

Ils la regardèrent interrogateurs puis Daniel tenta le coup et après plusieurs entrées leur nombre de Lumz fut suffisant : le palet des glaces les attendait. Chacun prit plaisir à voir le petit personnage surfer sur le sol gelé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve remplacé par un précipice au dessus duquel de nombreux anneaux pendaient. Ils comprirent vite qu'il devait s'y accrocher afin d'avancer, ce qui prit plus d'une heure car Daniel et Jack n'arrivaient pas à se caler l'un sur l'autre pour taper sur les touches en même temps. Parvenus au bout, ils crurent être tranquilles mais déchantèrent vite : le monstre des glaces les attendaient. Une heure encore fut nécessaire pour le vaincre. Ceci fait, O'Neill sauvegarda et quitta le jeu.

S : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

D : Sam ça fait des heures qu'on joue, on est fatigué.

S : Quoi ? Fatigué à taper sur des touches ? Mais qu'est ce que je devrais dire ?!

J : Carter, ce n'est pas parce que c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot qu'on est pas obligé de souffrir aussi ! Je sens plus mes doigts !

S : Mais vous venez de battre le gros méchant monstre, le reste sera facile !

J : Peut-être mais moi j'ai faim.

D : Oui moi aussi.

S : Mais…

J : Laissez Carter, on verra une autre fois ?

Jackson et O'Neill se levèrent et partirent vers la porte suivis docilement par Teal'c. Le major les fixa ahurie et les vit disparaître. Elle se tourna vers l'écran, indécise… et finit par se jeter sur la chaise et relancer le jeu.

Après tout, elle, elle n'était pas fatiguée…

**Fin **


End file.
